Illegal
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: Itachi has loved his little brother since he was born...but with one little kiss that happened is it possible he loves his brother more than he should? what will happen along the way as he tries to love his brother in peace..WARNING INCEST
1. Feel Better NiiChan?

**Disclaimer: No…I refuse **

**A/N: God damn it I had like half a page done and my stupid bitch fuck mother cock licking sucking fucking whore mom…. e.o deleted my fucking PROFILE off the computer so when I went to continue the story…..IT WAS GONE D:! I was so pissed I was like "what….the….FUCK!" So let's try it ONCE MORE x,e…fucking bitch mom**

The pitter of small feet was heard on the staircase and threw out the different rooms of the top floor. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" The small voice was heard with a small sniffle. "Nii-chan?" the little Uchiha looked threw his big brother's door frame and at his Aniki. "Nii-chan!" he sniffled again running towards his big brother who was hanging posters of his favorite bands. He latched onto the older Uchiha boy's waist, "N-Nii-chan…" he sobbed into his brother's body.

"Outoto? What's wrong?" He picked his little brother up and let him sit on his hip wiping a tear from Sasuke's cheek and eye. "Did someone hurt you?" The little Uchiha shook his head.

"No…" he sniffed wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Naruto didn't want to p-play ball with me," tears streaked further down his face and hitting onto the older Uchiha's shirt.

"Well, do you know why?" Itachi asked sitting on the bed with Sasuke on his lap.

"Yea…It's cause he had to go to Kakashi's birthday party but I wasn't invited because Kakashi said that only Iruka and his family could go," Sasuke sniffled. "But Naruto isn't part of Iruka's family is he?" he looked up at is brother curiously.

"Iruka had adopted Naruto because no one wanted a Japanese kid who was the only blonde jap in the whole world…well naturally blonde so Iruka adopted him because he knows what it's like to be out casted so don't worry about that kid Sasuke, hey you want to play some ball with me?" Itachi smiled at his little brother, who's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" The little Uchiha beamed jumping already in his brother's lap. "You mean it we can play ball together?" the 6 year old jumped from his brother and began to gather a baseball and mitt. Itachi chuckled and began to get his shoes on. He brushed his long hair and put it into a very low ponytail as he began to walk down the stairs of his parent's enormous house which had another floor below the top which was called the middle floor (duh?) so he walked down the middle floor stairs and finally he made it to the first floor. All in all the Uchiha house had the main floor which was the kitchen two bathrooms the dining room and the family room, the middle floor was three bathrooms living room, their father's den and their mother's knitting room and two other spare bedrooms, then the top floor was, Sasuke's room, Itachi's room, Their parent's room, each room had their own bathrooms except the 4 other spare bedrooms on that floor and one bathroom in between the 4 rooms. Then the attic that pulled out from the top floor hall, which was the play room complete with a desk with a computer. As you can see the Uchiha house was quite spacious and the backyard had a pool and Jacuzzi and a very large lawn. Itachi walked down and into the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. "Hey mom, me and Sasuke are going to play catch out in the backyard ok?" He asked already getting ready to open the door in the kitchen that lead to the backyard.

"Ok sweetheart I'll call you guys in for dinner," she smiled at her oldest son and then went back to cooking. Itachi opened the door and walked out as the warm evening sun hit his face. He looked up at the sun that was already starting to head down but he walked to the middle of the lawn and waited there for his little brother.

Sasuke grabbed his baseball and then looked under his bed for a mitt, he looked around moving over the piles of toys to the side to look for it. "Hn," he furrowed his brows and he stood up his hands on his hips. He looked around and then his face lit up and he ran out his room towards the string in the hall he pulled it and the stairs went down and he climbed up them and ran up into the play room. "Now where is that mitt…." He said looking around then his head stopped as he spotted it carelessly laying on the desk and he ran up and grabbed it. He smiled as he began to go back down the stairs and he left them down which he'd get yelled at for later. He bolted down the stairs to the middle floor then to the main floor his feet moving at lightning speed. "Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" he yelled at his mom threw the kitchen as he bolted threw the door. "Itachi!" he smiled as he tossed the ball at his big brother who caught it with grace. Even for an 11 year old he was already acting as an adult. Sasuke put his mitt on and he held it out as he stood 5 feet from Itachi, he put one foot slightly in front of him and he waited for his brother to toss the ball. "Throw it Aniki!" he yelled impatiently. The older Uchiha laughed slightly at his brother's impatience but he let his arm go back and he flung the ball forward at his little Otouto. Sasuke reached forward on his tip toes his gloved hand in the air. His little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he reached and as the ball hit the top of the glove it stopped and fell into the mitt. Sasuke grinned brightly and dropped everything as he jumped onto his brother. "I caught it Aniki I caught it!" he cheered loudly.

"Yes you did Sasuke yes you did," he praised his brother. "Good job Otouto," he ruffled the boy's hair. Itachi was about to let his brother down when he stumbled over his own feet and he feel back with Sasuke still clung to him. He hit the ground on his back and made a sound of distress. "Ugh," the older brother groaned.

"Are you ok Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked concerned for his big brother.

"Yea… I think so," he winced.

"Want me to give you a kiss to make it better?" he smiled innocently at his big brother. Itachi thought nothing of it since they were brothers and it's just a feel better kiss right?

"Sure Otouto," he smiled and his little brother leaned forward and pressed his small pink lips to his brother's. Itachi was confused to how he could feel so….distraught with his brother kissing him. There wasn't anything wrong with it except…he liked it..he really liked it. When Sasuke pulled away he smiled but Itachi wished for him back. "Better Ita-san?"

"Much," he ruffled his little brother's hair as his mom walked out.

"Dinner time boys," she called with a sweet smile on her face. "We're having spaghetti!" she called out hoping to make her sons get up faster enticing them with their favorite dish. The boys looked at each other and both scrambled to get up as fast as they could so they could sink their teeth into the delicious meal they were about to be served. Their mother chuckled as they both raced inside and at the table for a spot. Itachi sat on the side of the table with his brother and then their mom put the bowl on the table along with salad, dressings, parmesan cheese, juice, milk, and bread sticks. Sasuke poured himself a glass of milk as he took 2 bread sticks and poured the parmesan onto his plate. He took his fork and began to twirl it around and put the fork into his mouth and scraped the noodles from it and then began to repeat after chewing and swallowing. Itachi grabbed one bread stick some salad and skipped the cheese as he went for the juice. He did the same technique as Sasuke for eating his spaghetti. "So boys did you have fun playing catch?" their mother asked sweetly as she began to eat her salad.

"Yea! I caught the ball momma you should've seen me!" he smiled happily. Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair again.

"Everyone can catch a ball Sasuke it's not that big of an accomplishment," they turned to see their father walking in the door. Itachi hated his father with a great passion because he was always putting Sasuke down because he wasn't "perfect" like Itachi.

"Better late than never father," Itachi scowled at his dad and began to eat again.

"Well, honey it's a big deal for Sasuke because he never catches the ball," their mother spoke up.

"Yes, well it had to happen sooner or later it's not like it would've killed him to not catch a ball though," their father sat down and began to prepare his plate.

"You're a dick dad can't you ever be proud of something Sasuke does? Take the stick out of your ass because it's shoved so far up its knocking whatever little of a brain you have left right out your damn ear," Itachi stood up pushing his chair out. The older Uchiha just looked at his son and chuckled.

"Itachi! Apologize to your father young man and we don't use words like that in this house," Mrs. Uchiha looked at her son with furrowed eye brows.

"Make him apologize to Sasuke then I'll apologize to him," the room went silent for the longest time and then Mr. Uchiha looked down and continued to eat. "Didn't think so," Itachi flipped the chair onto it's back he flipped his plate, spaghetti flying everywhere and he walked off towards his room. Sasuke looked at the mess on the table and then at his dad who didn't make eye contact with him for the rest of the evening. When dinner was done Sasuke left his plate on the table and ran up to his big brother's room. "Aniki?" he knocked softly. Itachi had his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up to see his little brother and he smiled at him. His face was dry and his eyes weren't red so you can tell he hadn't been crying. Itachi never cried not once since Sasuke had known him. Which was 6 years but come on that's still a lot, the little Uchiha walked to his brother and sat next to him, "Thank you for standing up for me Nii-chan," he hugged his brother. Itachi grabbed his brother and held him in a tight embrace as if he would fall into a black abyss of nothing if he were to let go.

"No problem at all Otouto, hey do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he asked stroking his brother's hair. Sasuke tightened his grip on his brother.

"Sure Aniki," Sasuke snuggled into his brother's chest, it was already getting close to bed time, so it wouldn't take too long. In fact 5 minutes of them just holding each other Itachi could already hear the soft deep breathing into his chest, he pulled Sasuke off him and laid him gently on his king size bed and took off the boy's shirt and pants to leave him in his boxers like he normally slept in. Then Itachi striped himself of his shirt and pants so he was also in his boxers. He climbed into bed next to his little brother wrapped his arms around him. He snuggled into the smell of his little brother's hair, cherry and fell asleep.

**A/N: Dauwwww…Bleh finally I finished the first chapter xD the next chapter will be up…when I feel like it xD Ugh my hands hurt and I'm so tired…I'll see ya next time when I update xD**


	2. Happy Birthday Itachi

**Disclaimer: I'm to depressed at the moment to write a disclaimer v_v**

**A/N: My stupid dad is making me use WORDPAD AHHH so here is another chapter of Illegal **

"Happy Birthday Itachi!" the 16 year old's mother and little brother both cheered. Itachi smiled

"Thanks guy's," he hugged his family and then his mother tsked. "dont you wanna know what we got you?" she smiled brightly at her son whos hair was now flowing past his waist and into the wind as he wore black fitted jeans and a blue white t-shirt with grey converse. He raised a thin brow "What is it?" he asked curiousity silking his voice and Sasuke grinned.

"Nu uh we cant tell you we can show you though," he grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him outside to the front lawn something under a white tarp. Itachi squinted his eys and he tilted his head "What is it?" Sasuke giggled.

"Open it and see," the 11 year old beamed. Itachi shrugged and pulled the tarp off to uncover a black and red suzuki motocycle. His eyes widened and he almost jumped for joy. "no way..." he breathed as he touched the beautiful bike.

"Yes way!," his mother grinned. "if only your father was alive to see your face," Itachi scoffed at her, he was frankly glad that his dad was riding the train and a high jacker came on and their father decided to be a smart ass and got himself shot. Itachi grinned, he'd been there that day, and he had been in shock at first but got over it the next day. Sasuke didnt take it all that hard either, although their mother placed them in thereapy they didnt really have much to say. Itachi was always difiant againest his dad and Sasuke just ignored the man because he never had anything nice to say to his youngest. "Why not just get Madara over here instead," Itachi suggested and their mother gasped.

"He's not your father," she spoke softly.

"Yea but you're dating him and he's our uncle so he has the right ot be here," Madara was more of a father than theirs was Sasuke and Itachi both loved that man with every ounce of their being, and when their mother started dating him they were even happier with him. "Why isnt he here anyways?" Itachi asked as he sat on his new bike stroking the bright red paint with the Uchiha symbol on the side, that happened to remind Sasuke of a pokeball.

"He had to attend work he got an important call from his patient," Madara was a Lawyer and a very good one at that. Itachi nodded understanding knowing that Madara took his job seriously.

"alrighty...hey I'm going to take this baby for a test run can i take Sasuke?" He smiled at his little brother who's face lightened up. He had figured out about a year ago that he was most definatly attracted to his little brother, he knew he was a sick freak who needed to be locked in a mental ward, but in the mean time he fantasized about his little uchiha and watched him do things that were innocent but he imagined them alot dirtier. A smile came to his lips when he came up with the idea of Sasuke riding on the back of his motorcycle his mother pursed her lips and looked at the two of them. "As long as he wears a helmet," she says "and you drive slow," and Itachi made a hand movement that said Pshaw.

"Of course," he said grabbing the helmets that hung from the handle bars one being black one being red and he beckoned Sasuke forward with his finger who happily walked to him. Sasuke smiled as he placed the black one on his little brother's head lifting up the shield and buckling it up then doing the same with the red one but on his own head after his mom handed him the keys and he put it in he moaned to the sound of the engine purring. then turned it off and he lifted his shield. "Ok Sasuke when we're riding when i lean to turn you stay straight ok? I wouldnt want anything bad to happen to you," he said lovingly and his little brother nodded.

"Yes sir, Nii-chan Sir," he smiled and Itachi chuckled getting on the bike turning it on and sasuke climbed on behind his brother hugging his waist and Itachi felt himself surpress a groan as he felt his little brother pressed againest him. He kicked the stand up looked both ways as he slowly pulled out of the driveway and as he got out of sight of his mom he grinned. "Hey Sasuke ready for some fun?"

"Yea!" his brother said with pure enjoyment and Itachi grinned as he twisted the gas and he sped off hitting 80 mph. Sasuke giggled as Itachi sped up to 90, they were going down a dirt rode that was just outside their neighborhood. After about 20 minutes of reckless driving Itachi slowed down as they entered the city and he stopped and parked infront of Sasuke's favorite restraunt. "Lets get something to eat for lunch," he helped his brother off as he smiled at his big brother taking off the helmet. Itachi put his keys in his back pocket and grabbed his little brother's hand as they walked into the restraunt. A girl with blue hair was looking at her computer behind the check in area and chewing gum her name tag read 'Konan' "Excuse me miss can i get a table for two," he said his voice like god. Konan noticed his voice and looked up kind of scared to see the beautiful face behind it, as she looked up she couldnt help but gasp at his beauty. Itachi was used to girls ogling him and crushing on him, he was a good looking kid but he only saw Sasuke, no one else. She nodded as she picked up their menus and looked at the boy "Would you like a menu little guy?" she asked smiling and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm 11 i think i can handle a 'grown up' menu," he said angry when people treated him like a stupid kid, of course he didnt mind it when Itachi did it because he liked it. Konan gulped and itachi chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Be nice now Outoto," Sasuke looked up at his brother's face and smiled and nodded.

"No thank you mam i would like a regular menu," he said as she nodded handing him a menu like Itachi's and waved them on to follow her as she walked them to a two person booth. "here you are sir," she said placing silverware and napkins on the table for them. "Your waiter will be here soon," she said walking off.

"Do you know what you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking over his menu and placing it down and looking at the young Uchiha whom opened his lips to answer when a cough was heard.

"I'm Sasori I'll be you're waiter today," the boy said with a bored look on his face that clearly said 'i hate my job' as he held his pen and paper pad. "Can i start you off with some drinks?" Itachi chuckled.

"Sasori, i know its been only one month of summer and you cant even recognize me? " he asked his classmate. Sasori sighed.

"No it's just i'm having a bad day," he smiled slightly. Itachi shook his head.

"Everyday is a bad day for you what's wrong now?" he asked.

"Well i was supposed to go on a Ski trip with Deidara and his family but my parents say that i cant go because I got a C on my Finals for Math," he clenched his teeth. "And this was going to be the weekend me and Deidara finally," he glanced at his little brother and shrugged "have sex," Sasuke seemed unmoved by the words, Sasuke always hung out with Itachi and his friends so he knew everyhing there was to know about everything. Itachi sighed.

"Well re-schedule?" he thought and Sasori shook his head,

"This is the only weekend they can go because his parents are so busy with work-"

"Sasori! Stop socializing and get to work!" a busty blonde woman yelled. "Yes, Tsunade," he sighed and tsunade glared at the red head and continued to do what she was doing. Itachi laughed. "i'll text you later," Sasori said "Now what are you ordering?" Sasuke peeked up from his silence.

"Can i get the grilled cheese with a side of curly fries and a pepsi," he said and Sasori nodded as he wrote it down.

"And you Itachi?" he said looking at the teen. Itachi scanned his menu again.

"i'll get the shrimp cocktail, and a ceasar salad with a Pepsi," he told Sasori handing him and Sasuke's menu's Sasori sighed.

"Alright then nice seeing you again Itachi and Sasuke," he said ruffling the young boy's hair softly before walking off. Sasuke sighed as he fixed his hair.

"Why do people always do that?" Itachi laughed.

"Because you're so adorable," he reached over to ruffle the boy's hair and Sasuke smacked his hand.

"Not this time Nii-chan," they both looked serious, then started laughing. "Are we gonna go home after this?" sasuke asked curiously as Sasori came back placing their drinks on the table and quickly walking off to attend to other costumers.

"We could go to our favorite park spot if you want to," he said taking a sip of his Pepsi. Sasuke nodded.

"Ok that sounds like fun," a smile played on his lips as he sipped his drink too. _Were you honest when you said that i could never leave your bed wake me up so i know youre alive_ began to play from Itachi's pocket and he pulled out his iphone and clicked talk.

"Hello?" he asked not interested in who it was.

_"Hey itachi Happy birthday dude sorry i called so late i was...caught in an important uh meeting," _a familiar voice said that belonged to, Kisame his best friend.

"Hey Kisa thanks man, and i'm gonna take a wild guess you were getting laid?" he chuckled as Sasuke did to.

"_There's no fooling you is there?" _itachi could tell the grin in his voice. _"Wanna hang later?" _

"Sure how about around 9 ish tonight?" he asked knowing he had dinner with his mom and brother at around 6:30.

_"Works for me hey bring the squirt face too Deidara is coming and he's bringing his little cousin Naruto," _

"Oh ok sure thing," he smiled at his little brother who looked confused.

_ "Sweetness, everyone's gonna be at my place to celebrate, Me, You, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Pein oh and Pein's new girlfriend whom i have yet to meet," _he sounded hurt by that but shrugged it off.

"Bout time that Douche got a girl," he joked and Kisame laughed. "Alright see you at 9 or so," he said and with their final good byes he hung up. "Me and you are going to a birthday party that Kisame is throwing me," he smiled at Sasuke "and Deidara's bringing his cousin Naruto you remember him right? Apparently Iruka is Deidara's uncle go figure, so that should be fun huh?" Sasuke nodded.

"Sounds like loads of fun!" he said just when Sasori brought their food.

"Enjoy your meal," he said "See you tonight by the way," he said to Itachi who nodded as he began to eat his food. As they began to eat there food Itachi felt something rub againest his leg and he chuckled "Sasuke that's my leg," the boy looked at his brother innocently.

"I know," he smiled as he returned to eating his food. Itachi gulped but not loud enough for his brother to hear. Was his little innocent brother playing...footsy with him? Itachi inwardly shrugged and played along as his foot ran up his brother's leg softly and he saw Sasuke smile silently. No doubt his little brother just made a move on him, as they silently ate, underneath the table Itachi's left leg was caressing Sasuke's left leg and Sasuke's right was running wild on Itachi's right leg. This went on for 10 minutes as they ate slowly. The time passing quickly to 1:47 before they finished and paid the bill.

Itachi pulled up in front of the park and parked his motorcycle and did the same old routine he did at the restraunt Sasuke laughed as he ran off and to the swing set and sat down. "Itachi come push me!" he said excited to be at their favorite spot. It was a park no on really came to for it only had two swing sets under a Sakura tree facing the river on a hill and it was shaded at all times. The swings were getting old and kids were playing at the new jungle gym down the rode that was put up almost a year ago. Itachi walked over to the swing and began pushing his little brother. The higher he got the less Itachi could reach but his butt. Which he didnt mind cause every now and then he'd give it a tender squeeze but Sasuke didnt notice as his arms were spread and he grinned wide laughing "i'm flying!" he said as he swung high in the air his eyes closed. Itachi chuckled when about 15 minutes passed Itachi's arms got tired so he stopped pushing Sasuke who didnt seem to mind as he kicked his legs. Itachi sat on the swing next to his brother and began swinging himself slowly. "What time is it nii-chan?" the raven haired boy asked his big brother.

"uh about 2:30 ish," he said swinging.

"Does mom expect us home soon?" he asked disappointed.

"Has she called?" he looked at his brother.

"I dont know has she?" he reminded his brother that he had a cell phone not him.

"No she hasnt," he reassured him. Sasuke nodded as he got off his swing and sat down under the tree and looked at the water Itachi soon followed him and sat next to his brother. "What are you thinking about Outoto," he said putting his fingers through his brother's hair so he could see his onyx eyes. Sasuke shrugged.

"Stuff," he said and Itachi smiled.

"What kind of Stuff?" he asked him.

"Ita-san do you like boys?" he asked looking at his brother and the question caught him off guard but he shrugged.

"I like boys and girls Outoto," he said looking at the water. Sasuke pursed his lips.

"i think i like boys," he sighed throwing a pebble at the still water causing it to ripple. Itachi looked at his brother.

"How do you figure?"

"I just dont feel the same about girls that i do with boys," Sasuke looked frustrated.

"How do you feel around boys thats different?" he was curious to his brother's answer.

"Well when I'm around boys i just...I look at them differently than girls i feel like their just friends and theirs nothing special about them," Sasuke shrugged.

"That's normal youre only 11 you know," Itachi suggested.

"Maybe," he sighed and leaned agaienst his brother. They stayed this way talking about little things such as school, and growing old, when the clock hit 5:46 Itachi sighed and stood up. "i think we should get going Sasuke," his brother sighed as he got up and nodded as they headed to the red motorcycle. As they arrived they saw a man with long black hair and glazy white eyes with a strange tattoo on his forehead. "May i help you?" Itachi asked as he placed the helmet on Sasuke's head and said boy buckled it himself.

"Cool bike dude," he said.

"Thanks?" the black haired boy ogled the bike as if having sex with it. "Um...are you okay kid?" he asked and the boy smirked.

"No I'm fine just taken a back by this bike its so goregous but anyways I'm Neji Hyugaa," he said reaching out for Itachi's hand to shake it. Itachi took the hand and shook.

"Itachi Uchiha," Neji grinned.

"Nice meeting you Itachi, see you around," he walked off his hands in his pockets. Itachi shrugged as he put his helmet on started the bike and took off. Once they arrived which was around 6:23 their mother fumed at them "Its almost time for us to leave and you jsut arrive? This is your birthday dinner son and i will not have you looking unproper," she pushed him into his room. "Go! And put your hair in a ponytail or something as for you young man i have your suit on your bed go put it on and do somethign with your wild hair," she smiled pushing her other son in the room. Sasuke walked out early in his suit his hair slightly combed better but srtill the same his mother sighed. "fine no time..ITACHI HURRY UP!" she yelled up the stairs as Sasuke stood by his mom. Madara walked out of the kitchen "it's 6:28 hun," he reminded her.

"Yea yea dont stress me further," and he chuckled kissing her forehead. Itachi walked out of his room his bangs neatly combed his hair in a slick low pony his black suit fittign him nicely and Sasuke ogled his big brother. This is gonig to be a long night, Sasuke thought.

**A/N: Oh my jesus this is a long chapter...isnt it? well i thought it was i'm using wordpad so i cant tell the word count v_v Also I'm sorry for GRAMMER and SPELLING and all that jazz I dont have spell check cause I have fucked up wordpad sadly so yea here you go PLEASE REVIEW [[No flames or I'll put you in a beat down -_-]]**


	3. What a Night

**Disclaimer: Suck a Dick ^-^**

**A/N: ^^^ Excuse me for that **

**I dont mean for YOU to I meant for the Disclaimer thing to suck a dick xD But ANYWAYS back to the point of this, Wait why do i need a point to update my own story? Screw that then xD Here's the fucking story Bitches ;D**

Itachi was ready to pass out after dinner. Nothing amazing really happened just eating, singing and talking. Itachi was so not in the mood to go to the party tonight but it was about 20 minutes away from being 9 so he decided 'Fuck it' and he told his mom to drop him off. They made it at exactly 9, Itachi took his brother and lead him to the door and he knocked. A man with blue hair and pale white skin with fin tattoos on his face and yellow cat contacts. "Not wearing the blue make up today Kisame?" Kisame laughed and moved aside to let his friend in.

"To lazy," he shrugged. Itachi walked in and was greeted by all his friends."Happy B-day Big Dawg!" he heard Tobi cry out wearing his orange mask like usual hugging the older Uchiha. "The big 1-6 huh?" he chuckled and patted his friend's head.

"Yes and stop doing that just cause you're taller doesnt mean that I can't kick your ass still," he gave him a dark smile and Tobi got in fighting stance.

"You wanna go Uchiha?" he grinned and Itachi was about to take him up on the play fight when Deidara cleared his throat. Itachi looked. Everyone knew that Deidara crushed on Itachi, even if he was with Sasori even Sasori knew. He found it as a game of the best man wins. Itachi kind of liked Deidara but not enough to drop everything for the blonde. "Happy Birthday Ita-san, Un," the blonde hugged Itachi and Itachi hugged back. "Cousin Deidei! Can i get my phone back?" a short boy with wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked out.

"Yes Naru-kun you can Un," he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to the boy and patted his head. "You remember Sasuke huh Naruto you guys used to play a lot before you moved Un," he smiled and directed his eyes at Sasuke who stood and smiled at the boy.

"Of course i remember Hi Sasu-kun!" he ran up and hugged his friend. "How have you been?" he grinned a toothy smile at the raven haired boy. He shrugged.

"Good," they both left to go play in the other room as Itachi sat next to Pein. "So where's this new girlfriend of yours Peiny boy?' he winked and nudged him.

"Bathroom," he chuckled. And Deidara sat down in the middle of Sasori and Itachi. and sasori put his arm around his boyfriend who leaned his head on his shoulder staring at Itachi. "So what's it like being 16 Buddy boy?" Kisame grinned at his friend from the lawn chair that was in front of the coffee table that was in the middle of the couch and various other chairs next to Kisame.

"It's the same as being 15 numb nuts," he chuckled as did everyone else whilst _Cute is what we aim for Practice Makes perfect_ played softly in the background. They all stopped when they heard the bathroom door open and shut. A girl with blue hair and a white flower in her hair walked out. "Kisame your bathroom is very blue," she giggled as she looked over and saw Itachi and gasped.

"Long time no see Konan," Itachi laughed and she blushed and nodded.

"indeed," she sat on the other side of Pein.

"You two know each other?" Pein asked surprised holding his girlfriend's hand.

"She works at Sasuke's favorite restraunt _BlueMoon_ with Sasori so she greeted us on our way in," he told his orange haired friend.

"She just started today actually," Sasori added and Itachi nodded.

"Was wondering why she didnt look familiar," he noted. Meanwhile...

"Sasuke! You wanna wrestle?" Naruto asked the silent boy. Sasuke pursed his lips and looked at the excited blonde curiously and shrugged.

"If you think you can take me," he grinned as Naruto narrowed his eyes taking the challenge and tackled the little Uchiha to the ground and they began rolling around throwing empty punches and slaps and kicks. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck and put him in a choke hold and began pressing hard whilst laughing. "Tap out Tap out!" he told Naruto squeezing harder and the blonde coughed and tapped his captor's leg.

"I give in!" he choked and Sasuke let go grinning. "I win," he said with a smirk playing on his lips. Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"Not fair!"

"How's it not fair i totally kicked your butt!" he argued back at the boy. Naruto fumed his face turning slightly red.

"Nu uh! You cheated by choking me that wasnt nice Sasuke!" he looked like he was about to cry and Sasuke sighed feeling slightly bad.

"What hurts?" he asked silently.

"My throat and the cheek you slapped," he looked down at the carpet, and Sasuke leaned in and kissed the boys cheek and his adam's apple leaving a small lick. "Why did you do that?" Naruto asked shocked puting his hand to his cheek then throat.

"I kissed it to make it better," he shrugged. Naruto looked dumbfounded and then composed himself again. "Wanna play some video games?" he asked softly and Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Yes please,"

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!," the teens chatted at the raven haired 16 year old as he was chugging a gallon of vodka. He stumbled backwards as he finished the massive bottle and dropped it on the floor (it staying in one piece thankfully) "WOOOO!" they clapped and cheered, Kisame pat his back and grinned. "Nice work Breh," itachi blinked and shook his head.

"Jesus dude I'm so waisted I can't drive home," he laughed. So far Sasori Pein and Konan went home due to 'work' for tomorrow. Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi were left.

"Dude we'll have the stickler drive you home," he grinned at Deidara and he glared.

"What's that supposed to mean Un?" he growled.

"That you're to goody goody to drink and so you'll be the only sober one," he chuckled and Deidara snarled snatching a 48 ounce bottle of rum and popped the cap and chugged the whole thing down until there wasnt even one drop. "Oh god..." his head spun and he wasn't focusing on anything, he couldnt focus on anything. Deidara grabbed onto Itachi's shirt as he focused his eyes.

"Hahaha! he did it!" Kisame cheered his already drunk ass of and Itachi clutched Deidara so he wouldn't fall as he chuckled slightly. Tobi was running a muck totally hammered and naked running around the neighborhood. "I need to go find dumbass," Kisame chuckled. "dont have to much fun without me," he winked at them and Itachi shook his head laughing silently.

"Ita-kun i...I'm so dizzy U-Un," he said his head bobbing slightly. Itachi held his face still and looked at him.

"How bout now Dei?" he asked kind of worried his friend might pass out. Deidara's eyes fixated on Itachi's new red contacts that Tobi got him for his birthday. They had a black ring that circled the pupil and had three tear drops forming a triangle position. Deidara was so distracted by his eyes he couldn't answer the question. "Deidara?" he asked the blonde snapping a finger one hand still on his face. Deidara lifted a brow to note he was listening and Itachi chuckled.

"You ok?" he asked and Deidara nodded slowly not to fast or he thought he might barf. "Maybe next time you should drink something light," he smiled at his friend and patted his head. Deidara nodded again and tried walking away but stumbled back and Itachi was there to catch him. "Jesus was that your first time drinking?" he asked the blue eyed boy.

"Y-Yea...Un," he flushed embarassed. Itachi stood the blonde boy up and looked at him. Deidara watched Itachi's movements and then decided since he was so hammered it couldnt hurt if he got rejected. He leaned in to the older teen and itachi was about to lean in to when a cry was heard. He jumped and looked around and heard another muffled noise. "Excuse me Dei," Itachi said sitting the blonde down as for him not to fall while he was gone and he ran back to the room where his little brother and the blonde were playing. He flung open the door and what he saw would shock anyone, to find your 11 year old brother sucking off another 11 year old. Itachi stood eyes wide, he had to be drunk. This wasn't happening was it? HIS little brother? Itachi blinked his jaw wide open and Sasuke sat up and wiped his mouth and looked embarrassed but not as much as Naruto whos pants were around his ankles his face totally red and he scrambled to get his pants up and he hide his face in a pillow. Itachi didn't say anything he didnt even move. He stood there...in shock...complete udder shock.

"Nii-chan? Are you going to tell mom?" he looked worried. Itachi blinked and his mouth closed and he looked at his brother and shoook his head.

"We're gonna go home and pretend this night never happened," he said from the doorway and Sasuke nodded and stood up. "Bye Naruto," he waved and Naruto's body twitched slightly.

"Bye...Sasu-kun," came a soft voice from the pillow. Itachi turned and suddenly he was a lot more sober than before, sober enough to drive his motorcycle home. Deidara saw Itachi grabbing his coat and helmet. "you leaving Ita...Un?" he asked grabbing his head before it could start spinning.

"Yea I'm tired and Sasuke fell and hurt himself so we're gonna go home," he lied threw his teeth. Deidara nodded and winced as that slight movement hurt. Itachi lifted his hand and made a peace sign. "Duces," he said walking out with his brother to the motorcycle. He noticed Kisame chasing Tobi around. "GOD DAMN IT YOU FREAK GET BACK HERE!" he growled at the naked teen who 'wooted' and had his arms in the air.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he yelled out as more house's started to turn on their lights.

"TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he tackled the naked boy to the ground. "Dumbass their gonna call the cops if you don't stop it," he covered the black haired boy's mouth as he walked back to the house dragging the mumbling naked boy. Kisame noticed that itachi was packing up and putting on his helmet and stuff. "You leaving?" he asked struggling with the boy.

"Yea Later Bro-ha," he nodded and Kisame nodded as Tobi thrashed about.

"Tmfi shf ghood boooy," muffled from his hand. Itachi chuckled and got on his bike and Sasuke followed as they raced off.

They arrived home around 2:30 am, both Madara and their mother were asleep. Itachi and Sasuke snuck up to their room quieltly. "Night outoto," Itachi said to his little brother ruffling his hair as he turned to his bedroom.

"Nii-chan?" he whispered. Itachi turned.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you hate me now?" he looked sad.

"Of course not Sasuke," he grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. "I could never hate you," he kissed his forehead. "I Love you Outoto," he said in his hair.

"I Love You too nii-chan,"

**A/N: Kind of short well as far as i can tell, but hey no complaining the next chapter will be up shortly and it'll be very saucy ;D Also sorry for GRAMMER errors and SPELLING errors no spell check, still on wordpad :/**

**Please Review my loves (No Flames)**


	4. Puberty

**Disclaimer: Pooriggus**

**A/N: Hey ho Let's go 8D Alright so i was lying in bed supposed to be asleep when it dawned on me, next monday is the first day of school, FUCK, I mentally shout as i realize i have harder classes this year and i'll prolly have shit loads of homework and no time for writing D; So I'm going to try to get as much done as I can manage :D so here's to that :]**

"Itachi?" The 13 year old's voice cracked. Itachi turned around from his senior speech to look at his little brother.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"um..I have to ask you something, since Mom's a girl and Uncle is at work," Sasuke fidgeted slightly. Itachi turned all the way around in his swivel chair to look at the little uchiha.

"Ok bro shoot," he gave him a re-assuring smile.

"Um...I'm changing, like I'm getting hair in places and my voice is acting weird do you know what's happening to me?" he asked turning red. This was embarrassing because he didn't really want anyone to know what was going on. Itachi laughed and pat his brother on the head.

"Is that all kiddo?" Itachi asked still smiling.

"Yea why?" Sasuke began to worry that he was turning into some freak.

"You're going threw puberty Sasuke," he said bluntly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara told me puberty was a city," Itachi laughed again. "What?"

"Gaara's not to bright now is he?" Itachi got out his dictionary and looked up the word. "Here we are, In humans, puberty is the process of physical changes by which a child's body becomes an adult body capable of reproduction. Puberty is initiated by hormone signals from the brain to the the ovaries and testes. ..."

"Uh what are ovaries?" Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Things inside girls you don't need to worry about those right now," Itachi ruffled his brother's ravenous hair and Sasuke smiled.

"So i'm not gonig to die?" He asked cheerfully.

"Di- No Sasuke you're not going to die who told you that?" Itachi furrowed his brows as his little brorther shrugged still over joyed that he was going to live.

"Naruto," he said straight foreward as he began to not wanna talk about this anymore because he was tuning out slightly looking around the room. Itachi had posters of bands all over his red walls, Sasuke noted this as he realized their were comic book characters and tv show character posters hanging up on his blue walls.

"That blonde retard?" Itachi chuckled and so did Sasuke.

"Hey he's my best friend, even though he might be a slight retard," he laughed and Itachi did to. Then without warning Itachi noticed a slight bump in between Sasuke's legs a small tent forming in his shorts. Itachi raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it.

"Slight? Come on the kid's definitely more dense than slightly," Sasuke chuckled again and he looked at his brother and noticed that Itachi hadn't stopped staring at his belowness. Itachi averted his eyes to the side and Sasuke took the chance to look down slightly. His eyes widen and he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi! What's happening! Look my my my..." he blushed. He never liked using the word, or the code word.

"Hm?" itachi looked at his brother pretending he hadn't noticed. "Whats wrong Sasuke?"

"My...Wang-loo," he blushed at the code word. "Is...it's growing! What's happening is it broken?" Sasuke looked genuinely scared and adorable.

"Oh? That? That's an erection Sasuke it happens when you go threw Puberty," Itachi told his brother trying not to look to much. Itachi clenched his fists so that way his "wang-loo" wouldn't be set off too.

"How do I make it stop!" Sasuke panicked. Itachi smirked.

"Remember on my birthday with Naruto?" Itachi looked at his brother who blushed deeply.

"Y-yea," he looked away from his brother's heated gaze not being able to stand the embarressment.

"Did Naruto's Wang-loo get bigger when you touched and or licked it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes...but i only did it because it came out of no where and he didn't know how to make it stop so I thought I could help," Sasuke was looking at Itachi's feet.

"And you were right that is how you subside a 'boner' as they would call it and if you want Sasuke I could help you out too," he licked his lips and Sasuke looked up hope in his eyes.

"You'd do that for me Nii-chan?" Sasuke smiled at his brotherly thinking so highly of him. Not realizing that this was all totally mightve learned alot abotu sex but he never knew how it all went down. In fact Sasuke was naturally confused about it all and this he didn't realize would be concidered 'handjob' or 'blowjob'. As Itachi slid from his seat had Sasuke sit on his bed and take down his pants.

"Anything for you Outoto," Itachi smirked as he took the erection in his large hand. He began to softly stroke the member and Sasuke was watching carefully but as soon as his hand began the movements, Sasuke's eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were gripping the sheets. "Ahh," he moaned and Itachi grinned. He'd dreamt about this moment, numerous times. Itachi let his hand softly graze the good sized appendage, Sasuke bit his bottom lip not knowing weither he should moan or not. "It's ok to moan Sasuke," he said with a purr and Sasuke didn't have to be told twice as Itachi let his tongue softly caress the slit of Sasuke's penis. Itachi knew his Outoto wouldn't last long due to that it was only natural. Yet Sasuke lasted long enough for Itachi to get his mouth on it and by the second time his head bobbed with his tongue running along the under side, Sasuke blew his load into Itachi's mouth. The older Uchiha drank it hungrily as he stood up and wiped his mouth. "Very yummy," he winked at his brother.

"That...felt really good Nii-chan," he said softly and Itachi pat his head.

"I'm glad it did Outoto," he smiled. Sasuke was still blushing and he yawned.

"I feel really tired though," he said lying down on Itachi's king sized bed his shorts being back on his bottom. The older boy tucked his brother in.

"You can have a nap Sasuke I'll just be down stares watching TV," he smiled and Sasuke nodded as he let his lids close. Itachi walked himself downstairs and sat on the couch. Yes he had gotten hard while sucking off his little brother but decided againest masterbating because he had sinned enough for one day. He turned on the tv and began to think through all this. "He's your little brother what you just did Itachi could get you in jail," he said to himself and sighed. "Who gives a damn I love him and what i did was helping him and nothing more," altho his friend told him otherwise. "Yea right you sick pedophile you'll go to jail for incest charges and pedophilia good luck dipshit," Itachi furrowed his brows. He didn't wanna go to jail...he'd just have to not let this happen again. Yea...right. Itachi laid back his hands behind his head. His father is probably rolling over in his grave right now, oh well the man good use a change in position. Itachi laughed coldly to himself. Yea it was alittle harsh to hate your father for hating your little brother who just so happens to be your everything. Yet it was just the right amount of harsh. Well Itachi thought so. He looked at the ceiling and realized how bored he was. _Yes I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son, and I have done a few things I regret but practice makes perfect practice makes perfect sense to me, "_Hello?" Itachi answered his phone.

_"Hey Itachi," _Deidara sounded upset from the other line. Itachi furrowed his brows, Deidara never called Itachi unless he needed a favor.

"What's up Deidara?" Itachi asked anyways.

_"Sasori broke up with me," _he sniffled.

"I'm sorry Dei what can I do for ya?" Itachi sat up probably needing to get ready to go pick the blonde up.

_"Open the door?" _Itachi looked at the door then walked over to it and opened it slowly. Deidara hung up and so did Itachi as they met eye to eye. "Can I come in?" the blonde's eys were red and puffy from crying and his hair was a mess but still in it's normal shape. Itachi moved aside.

"Come on in Dei," he said noting that Deidara was wearing red basketball shorts, and a tight black v-neck shirt with fishnet sleeves and some fishnet on the bottom of the short shirt. Deidara sat on the couch and put his face in his hands further ruining his eyeliner. "Why'd Sasori dump you?" Itachi asked putting a hand on the blonde's back in a comforting way as he sat next to him. Deidara turned and hugged the Uchiha catching him off guard but Itachi hugged him back to hold him.

"Be-Because he was jealous of how i write your name in my notebook all the time and not his and the fact i dont tell him i love him and i said I was ready for that kind of commitment and that i could write whatever i want in my notebook so he said that it was best if we stopped dating because its a one sided relationship," Deidara sobbed and Itachi rubbed his back.

"I'll talk to him ok?" Itachi said and Deidara shrugged.

"I don't really want to if he's going to act like that i mean would YOU rush someone's feelings Ita-san?" deidara asked looking into Itachi's eyes. Itachi shook his head. "See?" Deidara said and Itachi shrugged again. Deidara watched Itachi's lips carefully then leaned in and kissed the Uchiha who froze.

"Uh Deidara? What are you doing?" he asked and deidara blushed.

"S-sorry Ita-kun," he looked ashamed. Itachi hugged the blonde.

"It's ok," Itachi said, Itachi liked Dei, but he loved Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't legal and neither was incest. Plus Deidara was legal and he was totally not related. What's so wrong with dating Deidara? It could just be what he needs. A distraction, away from Sasuke maybe he could fall in love with the blonde. Maybe he could stop this sick obsession with his little BROTHER. He pulled back tilted Deidara's face up smiled and leaned in and kissed the shocked boy.

"Will you go out with me Deidara?" he asked as he pulled away.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN didnt expect that now did you? Sorry this was so short but im tired and theres more to come so please REVIEW and tell me what you think :] ItaDei x33 i love et dont worry it wont last long...or will it O_O? xD stay tuned**

**[[No Flames]]**


	5. Troubled Boy

**A/N; Oh hey….look…Kierra updated ;D Yea that's right. It's a new chapter and I won't waste your time with boring Author's note. So go on and read Don't hesitate 8D**

**Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned this….Trust me.**

**SasukePov.**

Lately I've been kind of..disgruntled. With Itachi and his new boyfriend makes me sick. I decided to go out with my boytoy Naruto. I'm not dating him and he's aware of this. We're just…friends with Benefits. How dare Itachi not realize my desired affection for him. Me and Naruto have planned out tonight that we would go out and get drunk and to have fun. I would forget Itachi and his disappointing self. I am 15 now and I can do as I want….kind of. I just hope I can get home late enough that mother is asleep. Then I won't get crap. The blonde freak walked out of the house in black short shorts and an orange tank top. I remember when I first slept with Naruto. It was rather unromantic and just out of pure anger. It was the night I found out Itachi was dating Deidara. I was 13 just realized what puberty and sex was. I always wanted Itachi to have my virginity but I wound up giving it to the blonde. Well technically Naruto has only one of my virginities. The one that Itachi probably wouldn't take, yea that's right I topped Naruto, each time.

"Sasuke let's go in the garage that's where all the vodka is," I nodded as putting out my cigarette and stepping on it. Yea, I've picked up some nasty habits. I smoke both pot and tobacco drink alcohol, I blame Itachi. Wanna know why? Cause! That little blonde slut Deidara is stealing my brother, by law I have RIGHTS damn it. He is mine. I will have him aware of this…as soon as I'm drunk enough. I followed Naruto to the back of his house, going over the fence. I wore black basketball shorts and a blue tank. Black flip flops. I was a simple guy. I walked into the back garage with Naruto as he flicked on the light. He head straight for the fridge. "Glass or shot?" he turned to me. I thought. "Glass," it would save me the trouble of going back for more after each shot. He took out the large bottle and then began to fill two glasses. I on the other hand sat down on the couch. I was now looking at my iphone and looking over pictures of me and Itachi. Speaking of which, my phone was now blaring. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sasuke, when you coming home?" _

I though about this for a moment before answering. "Fuck if I know," I shrugged taking the drink from Naruto.

_"Hey, watch your mouth Sasuke," _ Itachi glared through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Why you're not my mother," I took a drink. Then another. Itachi sighed on the line.

_"_W_hatever just call me before you get in the house so I can leave the front door unlocked," _Itachi was not aware of all the things I've been up to. He didn't know I had sex and did drugs and drank. I answered with a, "Sure thing," and hung up. Talking to him just irritates me. All because he had to pick that brat over me. Naruto sat next to me setting a hand on my thigh. "So Sasuke what'd Itachi have to say?" he asked chugging his drink and smilingly dizzily at me. I pat his head.

"The usual," I too chugged my drink. I wanted to go home now, but I promised the blonde that I'd stay with him til at least 1. It's only 10. I sighed as the other began to rub against me and started to lick along my jawline. "I Love you Sasuke please take me," he whispered his hand now trying to grope me threw my shorts. Usually I would take this offer and do as I wish. But my head was hurting and I wanted to feel the stinging in my eyes that is me crying. I stood up and set my glass down. "No Naruto not tonight," I sighed. Naruto always told me he loved me. I hated it. He looked at me with blue eyes that were very broken and sad.

"What happened Sasuke…why don't you love me like you used to," he hugged me from behind. I chuckled darkly.

"Naruto….I never loved you," I said before walking away to the door. "I'm going home," Lie. I left the garage. Just that glass of Vodka had me slight stumbling. I stopped at a tree to hold on for a while. I slid down it and held my head between my hands. "Fuck you…I hate what you do to me….prick," I whispered. I had these break downs occasionally. Well…a lot. Especially when I see Deidara at my house. Which is all the time now, Itachi always brought him around, to eat our food and make a mess. My mother just adored him, pft she'd adore me even more seeing as I'm her son. I Looked up at the night sky. It was dark minus the bright stars. It was a beautiful night as a breeze rolled by and catching the water in my eyes and blowing them away. Which only made them fall further.

I looked at my phone. Only 11: 25. I stood up, who's house could I go to that wouldn't annoy me? Gaara. He was always a good friend to talk to. I made my way to my feet and carried myself down the street to the house of Gaara. Going around the back and to the boy's window, he always left it unlocked for me to come in whenever I needed to. Except when Neji was over then he would lock it. It was open like usual today so I climbed inside. Gaara was at his desk rolling a blunt. "Hey Gaar," I sighed sitting on his bed. He turned in his swivel chair and nodded.

"Sup bro," he flicked the lighter and I watched as it engulfed the tip of the rolled substance. He then threw the lighter to the desk. His parents were always gone and his brother Sasori rarely checked n him. He took a long hit before blowing out and that familiar smell of skunk hit my nostrils. I twitched slightly. I reached out my hand and he handed it too me. The only way to stand the smell of it, was if you did it yourself. I inhaled deeply, held it, let go. Then again. Handing it back, he finished it off. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. "Gaara, why does Itachi do this to me?" I asked staring up at his ceiling that had many pictures of him and Neji. Some that I'd rather not see. I looked over at his bright green eyes and he shrugged.

"Possibly he loves you the same way but he has more sense then you and knows that it's wrong so he distracts himself with Deidara so he won't do anything bad," he tried to make sense of the situation and explain to Sasuke that it is indeed wrong to be in love with your older brother.

I scoffed.

"Don't be stupid Gaara," I rolled my eyes. In my mind there is nothing wrong with loving Itachi. I soon felt the effects of being tired consume my body. I rolled over on my side and cuddled into the other teen's sheets. "Such silly assumptions," I sighed as I droned off. Gaara sighed covering the my with a blanket. He'd wake me in about 2 hours. He would let me sleep since he knew tat I never slept at home with so many thoughts. Gaara and I were like best friends. Ever since Naruto and myself became best friend with benefits it just hadn't been the same with those us. It always brought me and Gaara closer.

~2 hours pass~

I grunted to the feel of someone tugging on my arm. "Wake up lazy ass," he grumbled. "I want to sleep you gotta go home," I turned over with a mumble.

"I don't wanna," Gaara then sighed taking the blanket and flinging it across the room and tossing me on the floor. "Ow! Dick…" I grumbled rubbing my head. I stood up and sighed. I still felt waisted. I put on my shoes and began my climb out of the window. "Bye Gaara," I waved before crawling out and slipping into the night.

~3rd Person~

Sasuke stumbled his way home and he got to the front door. Pressing the speed dial for 1 which was Itachi. "_Hello?" _ he yawned on the phone. "I'm out front," Sasuke said hanging up. He leaned on the wall near the door closing his eyes and waited. He heard the click of the lock. The door opened and Itachi looked mad.

"Where the hell were you?" he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and put him in the house. Sasuke bit along his tongue ring that he had gotten a few weeks ago with out anyone knowing so far. He shrugged.

"Gaara's duh," he stretched his arms. He looked up at his older brother. It seemed that Deidara was gone by now. He let his eyes crawl down the elder's body. No shirt, boxers, bare feet. Itachi raised a brow at him curiously. When Sasuke grabbed the elder's face and pulling it down to him. "I Love You Itachi…." He spoke. Itachi took this in a brother way and chuckled. "I Love You Too Outoto," which made Sasuke frown.

"No…I Love You and I want to make love with you," he spoke his breathing getting heavy. Itachi blushed and coughed.

"That's not a good idea Sasuke," he had to swallow the lump him his throat. Sasuke growled and pushed Itachi to the wall.

"I Told you I want you," he said in a demanding voice. Itachi's breathing hitched a higher octave as he Grabbed Sasuke's thighs and lifted them around his waist and he turned it so Sasuke was against the wall. Whom let out a soft sigh off pleasure. Itachi pressing his lips against that of the younger Uchiha's. Sasuke let his fingers tangle up in Itachi's long black hair. Itachi's black fingernails trailed up the pale skin of his thighs while his tongue tangled along with the one that belonged to the other.

It didn't take long before Sasuke pulled for air his breathing hard and labored. "Please Itachi god I want you so bad," he whispered seductively. It took all Itachi's strength and will to pull from the boy's skin and to his ear. "I can't," before pulling away completely.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hung ;D I will try try tryyyy to get up a new update when I can. But I'm lazy so who knows when you might see the next chapter. THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. Review Please. NO FLAMES.**


	6. I want you to want me

**A/N: AHA! You thought you'd have to wait forever didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? You have no faith in me v.v It's depressing really. Well I mainly am doing this caaaausee I got a good Idea and I really don't wanna lose it so..Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Kierra No Own Naruto. You would know. Seriously.**

"You can't or you WON'T," Sasuke glared up at Itachi as he was set down. Itachi chuckled sadly and shook is head.

"I just can't Sasuke," Itachi touched the boy's cheek. In which slapped the hand off.

"Fuck You Itachi," he let tears roll down his cheeks. He would have Itachi, he would. He would take him by force if needed. Which wasn't a bad idea. He pushed Itachi out of the way and he ran up to his room. Itachi sighed as he watched his brother run off. They would just sleep it off. Things would go back to normal. Oh and…when did Sasuke get a tongue ring? Itachi sighed walking over to his room, in which he proceeded to get in bed. He laid flat on his back and let his eyes close. He would sleep and he would wake up and talk to his brother. Try to knock sense into him and help him realize. They are brothers. That's why it was wrong…even if Itachi would love to do nothing more then tear up that ass.

He shuddered just thinking about it. He shook his head. No. He couldn't do this, he would not get hard over his little brother. So he turned on his stomach and closed his eyes. Focused on Deidara and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile in his room Sasuke paced back and forth. He would plan this…not so well. Not like he did that on purpose but he wasn't good at thinking things over. He put on his tight pair of black leather shorts. And they were tiny. They might as well not even be on. They squeezed on his ass really tight. He could still move in them and they were fairly comfortable. He crept out of his room down the hall and to the elder's room. He peered inside. Itachi had made his way on his back and was sleeping silently. Sasuke walked in with silence on his side. Crouching next to the bed he smiled petting Itachi's forehead.

This was a tad creepy..but he wanted Itachi. Weather he liked it or not. Sasuke gets what he wants. His hand traveling under the blanket to his brother's boxers, quickly finding the surprise package he wished to pursue. His hand gently rubbing circles palm digging hard into the awakening organ. Itachi made grunting sounds next to him, hips rocking gently into the hand. "Ahh Sasuke…" he moaned in his sleep. The raven grinning. So he did like him in that way. He let his mouth come up to his ear. "Yes Itachi Nii-san?" He whispered huskily. Itachi then snapped his eyes opened and realized he was not dreaming. He scooted his back against the wall away from Sasuke.

"Out!" He said firmly at the younger. Whom crawled on the bed making his way in between the male's legs.

"Don't deny me Itachi you know you want my body….Orochimaru did," His pedophile principal who promised all A's for the rest of his freshman year for a blowjob. Itachi tensed.

"What?" he glared at Sasuke who let his mouth lick along his brother's jaw.

"Everyone wants me Itachi, but I only want you," he said hot and sweet. Itachi shuddered.

"Dear god.." he whispered under his breath as the boy rubbed his chest. "S-Stop Sasuke I can't really..it's not right you're my…brother," he was able to gain his sensibility back and gently push his brother away. "Stop this now," Sasuke sighed as he pulled out the big guns. Undoing his shorts he stripped naked and grabbed Itachi's hand forcing it on his member.

"I'm hard for you Itachi," he purred. He would seduce his brother if it had to take all night. Itachi gasped as he felt the member for the second time in his life. He bit his lower lip. It was so hard to deny Sasuke but he had to do what was best. Well what he thought was best.

"Fuck….I can't do it," he said getting up. He pounded his fist against the wall. "I can't do it Sasuke just LEAVE," he said harshly not looking at him. He couldn't look in those beautiful innocent eyes. It was too much. He knew he would wind up giving in. Sasuke sat on his bed and sighed. He stood up and he put on his shorts. Walking out the door he chuckled.

"You'll give in Itachi, no one can resist me," It's true Sasuke came to be somewhat of a narcissist. Wouldn't you if almost every guy and girl looked your way and wanted in your pants? The only people he'd ever slept with were, Naruto. That's because the boy was close to him and if it had to be anyone he wanted it to be the blonde idiot. He loved him in a way just not the way the blonde wanted him to. It was rather complicated which Sasuke didn't want which is why he tends to avoid Naruto now. Only wanting to talk to Gaara cause talking to Naruto it always ends up Sasuke being seduced. He sighed how is it so easy to get seduced rather then seduce. He laid in his bed and he looked up at his ceiling. For about 2 hours. It was when 3 hours passed by that he could not stand it anymore. He went back to Itachi's room.

Peered in and he saw that Itachi was yet again asleep. He walked in this time and then got on top of Itachi and straddled him. He grinded his hips into Itachi's. Sasuke smirked with a persistent glare. Itachi felt this and woke up, looking up at Saskue he sat up. "What are you doing now are you seriously trying to rape me in my sleep?" Sasuke shrugged. His arms wrapping around the older's neck and grinding again.

"I want you," he told him again and Itachi shook his head firmly. He was much more tired now and certainly even if he wanted to, couldn't screw the other right now. He took the boy by his hips and picked him up he laid him in the bed next to him.

"No, you can sleep here as long as you don't molest me," he told Sasuke who pouted and huffed turning. He knew that Itachi would cave…he had to sometime. The older wrapped his arms around Sasuke and spooned the young boy. He sighed into his ear snuggling his hair.

"Sasuke…I Love You…but it's best if we refrain from anything sexual or anything that could suggest incest it's illegal and I could go to jail," he sighed. Sasuke turned and he was eyeing Itachi's chest.

"So it's not that you're disgusted by me or that you just don't feel the same way?" he asked gently tracing patterns. Like he would if he was younger, avoiding the other's gaze. Itachi chuckled softly. Hugging him close.

"Of course not you nub, I love you more then I should and I want to but I'm with Deidara and it takes a lot for me to say no to you," he ran his fingers threw his brother's hair. Who too seemed to be rather tired. He stroked the boy's hair when Sasuke spoke.

"But if you slept with me you can see how much you really love and want me," he told him as his voice drifted in a tired way,

"Silly Sasuke, I already know how much I love you and want you," Itachi let out a soft yawn then looked down at Sasuke's face he smiled kissing his forehead. "I have to show restraint because the consequences could be great," he tried getting through to the boy. Sasuke looked down and he then closed his eyes. He was going to ignore what his brother said. Maybe try again tomorrow. That would be the best solution. As they both drifted into deep slumber.

Morning comes and Itachi looks over to see Sasuke snoozing happily on his chest. He smiles running his fingers threw the dark hair before sliding out without disturbing him. He yawns and stretches. Walking out of his room in grey boxers he goes down stairs to the kitchen. He looks around. Usually mom is downstairs making food…oh that's right it's Sunday so she leaves early. Uncle must be gone too. He made his way to the fridge opening the large contraption. He pondered on what he should make him and his little brother for breakfast. It was 9:00 in the morning so he decided eggs and sausage. It was his favorite.

Sasuke mumbled gently in his sleep and turned over. He felt air when suddenly it was too late his eyes snapped open and his heart dropped to his stomach as he, fell over the edge of the bed. "Son of bitch.." he groaned as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and he sighed deeply. Looking over at the digital clock on the night stand it read 9:30. He was tempted to crawl back into Ita's bed and snooze longer but, seeing as he didn't care enough to sleep he got up to his feet. Looking down he had slept in his leather shorts…weird. He walked into the kitchen seeing Itachi making a delicious meal. Oh that's right..he was supposed to seduce Itachi some more today. He smirked. Oh he would do just that.

Itachi hummed to himself as he flipped the eggs over. He wasn't prepared for the arms that wrapped around his torso. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Morning Sasuke," he said continuing his eggs. Sasuke had to get on his tip toes but he managed. Whispering in the male's ear. "Morning Nii-san," he licked the lobe. Itachi froze.

"Sasuke…" he said in a warning tone. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand dart down his boxers. "S-Sasuke knock it off," he growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he let his hand grip his brother's penis. It was slowly coming to life as he stroked gently.

"Getting hard nii-san?" he whispered kissing the back of his brother's neck. Itachi grunted his eyes threatening to shut close before he whipped around and pushed Sasuke against the counter. Sasuke grinned up in his brother's face his hands now trying to run their way up his brother's chest. Itachi took both the boy's hands in one hand and behind his back. "You need to stop this behavior Sasuke Uchiha," he said in a stern older brother voice. Sasuke glared wiggling his hands to be free but it was not successful.

"Itachi, you want me I want you what's the problem?" he rolled his eyes and bit his lip ring gently. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"It's ILLEGAL why don't you understand that?"

"People do illegal things all the time, murder, rape, molestation, stealing, driving over the speed limit, driving without a license, underage sex, underage drinking, prostitution, selling of drugs oh and my personal favorite, incest," he winked at Itachi, moving his leg to rub at his brother. Itachi moved the leg away with his own.

"You do have a point but that doesn't mean it's not right or not illegal," he told him.

"Itachi just once?" he pouted and Itachi shook his head.

"Not happening now sit down breakfast is done and probably burnt…you little shit," he sighed as he let go of his horndog of a brother. Sasuke pouted sitting at the table. He set down the food and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I'm gonna take a shower please behave," he said walking off to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked, Itachi…in the shower? How could he possibly resist…'Oh Itachi…I will have you yet.

**A/N: The end of this chapter deeerlings. X) I find it to my own amusement that Sasuke is the rapist. Oh dear 3 I apologize for no lemons but there were slight limes…Lemon promised in the next chapter…maybe….depends on how nice I'm feeling…;D sorry for the wait I know in my uhm…thing…uh…Beginning Auther note it was the day after I posted ch. 5 but then I got side tracked for another month….LOL. xD Next chapter will be up shortly…I hope…x) 3 PLEASE REVIEW. No flames.**


	7. Hook Line and Sinker

**A/N: Oh hai ;D I know you've been waiting for this chapter because THIS IS SPARTA….no just kidding….Here…I wont waist much more of your time, READ.**

**SasuPOV: **

After finishing my breakfast that my dearest brother took the time to make me I stood up. Leaving the dish where it was I was on a mission. Making my way to the bathroom door I turned the knob, locked. Of course that bastard…he's one step ahead of me…but I'm 3 steps in front of him. I'm a lord of lock pickers. I pulled out my tongue ring and instead of replacing the ball I stuck it in the door. Hearing the lock click brought a chesire grin to my face. Before stepping in the room I dropped my shorts to the floor and fix my tongue ring back into it's rightful spot, upon walking in I was greeted by a wave of mist. The room was dark, because Itachi enjoyed taking showers in the pitch black. I now have the most perfect excuse, I walked in very slowly locking the door behind me. Itachi was humming as I could see just a dark shadow. Opening the shower door which he somehow didn't notice…retard…I step into the rather small area.

I come up from behind him and wrap my arms around his body. He immediately goes ridged "Sasuke how'd you get in here?" I smirked .

"That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out," it took some strength but I managed to turn Itachi around who didn't make a move to touch me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his breath starting to labor as he tried to control himself. I stretched up and bit his ear lobe gently. "If anyone asks just say…it was dark and you could've sworn it was Deidara," I smirked to myself.

**NormalPOV**

Itachi thought this over. Deidara was out camping for two days with his family…his parents wouldn't be home til way later…and he was in the shower…with the one he truly wanted and loved...Itachi couldn't hold back any longer. He'd been trying to restrain himself so bad but he just couldn't. He looked down at sasuke's face. His eyes had gotten used to the dark after so many moments of being in the dark itself. Sasuke smiled up at his big brother.

"What's it gonna be _nii-san?_" Sasuke spoke low and seductive. Itachi felt the words slip to his groin and he couldn't hold back any longer. His arms engulfed Sasuke's waist and he crushed their lips together. Sasuke let out a soft whimper of pleasure as he pushed his body to his older brother's. Mouths syncing to each other as the older raven licked the younger's lips to gain entrance. Sasuke complied easily opening his soft pink lips. Their tongues magically colliding, at times becoming one. Itachi couldn't help himself but to groan in utter pleasure. It wasn't long at all before both began to run low on oxygen. Pulling away they both gasped for the air they needed. Itachi pushed Sasuke against the shower wall Sasuke glaring up at him lust covering his onyx eyes. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, the water now hitting against his back. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do this…" Itachi whispered against the other's lips now moving his kisses in different directions. First he caressed the boy's jawline soft licks and bites. Sasuke let out gasps of enjoyment as his hands clawed along Itachi's back. He wanted to mark his brother he didn't care if Deidara saw..he wanted Itachi all to himself. Itachi moved his target zone along to Sasuke's neck sucking and biting his tongue lapping every inch of skin that his mouth could find. Sasuke bit his lower lip not able to contain the hardness that grew below. Itachi could feel him poking his thigh and he smirked his hand gripping the hard length. Sasuke's mouth opening wide as a long moan stung out once Itachi began to stroke in gentle waves. Sasuke let his nails drag along the gentle skin that belonged to his nii-san. "Sasuke try not to mark so much," he glared up at his brother. Sasuke glared lustily.

"You're my brother I own you by blood ," he countered. Itachi sighed and smiled as he slowly slide his mouth down to the boy's chest sucking a soft nipple. Taking the bud between his teeth he grinding ever so gently as Sasuke arched his back with a hissing moan. Itachi's tongue dragged further down til he hit the boy's navel. Dipping his tongue deeply inside the button presented his hand still moving to stroke the younger Uchiha. Sasuke could feel his knees begging to give way. Just when he thought he couldn't handle it, Itachi swallowed the boy's erection full on. Sasuke darted one hand to grip the wall and the other to thread through those soft wet locks. Itachi's tongue worked the underneath of the boy's groin his lips pressing tight around the rod. His darks eyes trailing up to meet with lusty Onyx ones, Sasuke's hip couldn't help but nudge forward. He was panting rather harsh and He couldn't take it anymore. "Itachi stop…I'm gonna cum," he gazed down. He knew that if he came know he would be able to stay awake for much longer. Itachi smirked. "So?" Sasuke pushed him off and they were both on the floor od the shower now except Itachi was on his back and Sasuke was on his knees in between Itachi's legs. He grinned at his big brother . "My turn," Sasuke's lust riden eyes glared hard into that of the older Uchiha's 'causing the man to groan gently. He never thought him and his 15 year old brother would do something so sinful. Sasuke was kissing down his stomach before Itachi grabbed Sasuke stood up, carrying him bridal style. He walked into his room and placed Sasuke on the floor. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed. "Easier…and I want our first time in my bed," he looked at his brother who smirked. "Whatever you say," the drenched boy replied.

Sasuke then got on his knees in front of his brother, neither giving a shit about the water getting all over the place. The younger raven took the member in his hand with his pierced tongue, he dragged it along the wet appendage. Itachi let out a gasp of pleasure. His hand threaded threw his younger brother's hair, biting his lip he gazed down to watch the show. Sasuke took the member's head whole in his mouth, the ball of the ring gently massaging the slit of the erect organ, 'causing a tremor to run through Itachi. The boy then letting his head relax and drop down on the organ. Deep throating the full 8 inches. Sasuke moaned around it and Itachi then let out a deep growl of pleasure. It wasn't long before his little Outoto was bobbing his head in a fast pace. Just when he thought he was gonna blow he brought Sasuke up for a deep kiss. Tongues clashing and breath mixing. Sasuke then straddled Itachi's lap pulling from the kiss he led his mouth to Itachi's neck. "C-Careful Outoto~ I don't want marks…Dei- Ahhh," Itachi gasped as the younger brother obviously didn't listen sucking hard to leave a huge bruise under the boy's ear. Itachi's mind erased as Sasuke began to slowly rock his hips into the other's erections rubbing against each other, both letting out simultaneous moans.

"I want you Itachi….I need you," Sasuke growled into his older brother's ear. Itachi nodded.

"Suck," he said as his fingers were presented in front of Sasuke's face. The boy took no hesitation in taking the fingers in his mouth. Sucking and covering them in Saliva. Itachi was watching the whole time and he had to bite his lip to not just take him. Sasuke let go of the fingers with a loud pop. His dearest Nii-san slipping his hand behind, sliding the now slick middle finger ever so gently between his cheeks to rub at the greedy, puckered entrance, Sasuke gripped the other's shoulders tightly letting out a gentle whimper. Itachi kissed his brother's neck sweetly and he moved the boy's head to face him. He kissed his lips tender. Entering the first finger, Sasuke twitched slightly at the feeling but it wasn't long before Itachi began to thrust it in and out and the little raven was moaning gently. Rocking his hips, Itachi deemed it safe to add his second finger. This made Sasuke stop and bite his lip. Whimpering to the slight sting, a minute passing before Sasuke is again rocking his hips into the appendages. Their tongues caressing each other for reassurance as the kiss heated up. Itachi scissoring and fingering Sasuke with great care, "Nii-san..please I can't hold out anymore I need you inside me," he moaned gently. Itachi nodded taking the fingers out and bringing them to his own lips, he licked them clean. He switched their positions so that Sasuke was laid out on the bed, knees up and spread. Itachi, sitting in between, "Be gentle Nii-san," Sasuke was blushing softly. Itachi smiled and let his hand caress the boy's cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Outoto," he spoke soft and calm. He then gripped Sasuke's knees gently as he pushed inside of his little brother. Sasuke's eyes closing hard a tear escaping as his head tilted back. Once fully sheathed inside of Sasuke, the older Raven waited. "T-Tell me…w-when," he said threw gritted teeth. If he wasn't trying so hard he would've already ripped him in half with trying to seek his own pleasure. 2…4….9….15 minutes pass. Itachi is nearly in tears as he waits for Sasuke's signal. Not even Dei took this long. Sasuke nodded then. "O-okay…now," he said in a small whisper. Itachi nodded. He leaned forward towards his brother as his hips moved out. Then it was a series of inward and outward thrusts. Sasuke's breaths coming in hard pants and moans, Itachi too gasping and groaning as their dreams came true. "I-Ita-san," Sasuke moaned as his back arched off the bed. His hips too moving out and down for more of those delicious thrusts. Itachi was grabbing a hold of Sasuke's thighs so tight he was sure to leave bruises. Sasuke pushed Itachi down though the older looking confused but confusion lost as Sasuke began to ride his older brother. Itachi almost climaxing on the spot as he watched his brother's head thrown back, moaning his name and bouncing up and down on his cock. It was like he died and went to heaven at this point.

Sasuke's head tilted down to look at Itachi with glazed over lust filled eyes. "I'm gonna cum….Sas-Sasuke," Itachi gripped the boy's member and stroking roughly. Sasuke moaned for what seemed to be the thirty billionth time tonight.

"M-Me too Nii-san," he whimpered with pleasure. His hips rocking faster as they both let out loud calls of each other's names. Sasuke climaxing onto Itachi hand and his own chest, Itachi thrusting up and releasing completely inside of his younger brother, both gasping for air Sasuke fell atop his brother. Itachi grasping onto his brother he kissed his head. "I Love You Sasuke," he spoke ever so gently.

"I Love you more Itachi," he giggled snuggling into his brother's chest. Itachi rolling his eyes, "Sure, sure," and with their last smiles, drifted to sleep.

**A/N: TADA! The big sex scene…sorry it wasn't longer but I had my zombie farm to take care of 3; But this story is far from over oh no no no ;D I got plenty of drama, sex and …drama…coming. OH And twists oh yess twistsss –insert a heart that fanfic wont let me- PLEASE REVIEW. **

**[[NO FLAMES]]**


	8. A Piece to a Game

**Disclaimer: Totally been ignoring this the last 2 or 3 chapters…xD**

**A/N: It's come to my attention that I work on this story more then my others…xD I think I'll just work on one story at a time cause the other way was not working e_e Alright…on with the chapter I totally have an Idea too 8D I remembered where I was going with this story…it was basically based off something on Maury..xDD in a way. BTW Each and every one of your reviews make me really happy –insert heart- I try to message you all in letting you know when a new chapter is up. THAT'S how much I love you. xD And I'm just a review whore ;C alright now READ.**

**ItachiPOV**

It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door. It made me grumble and look around. It was around 7 at night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking around I noticed Sasuke sleeping next to me….we were both- Oh god that's right. I had sex with my little brother not long ago. God..it had been so amazing, but if I get caught I'm in so much shit right now. A 20 year old having sex with a 15 year old, statutory rape,__no less, then the fact it was my BROTHER, so incest which is also illegal. I sighed deeply looking over at my brother's bruised, messy and yet content body. I leaned over and kissed his forehead when the door knocked again but louder. I sighed standing up and putting on my boxers. I walked out and down the stairs to see a note on the back of the door. _**'Me and Madara are going out for a week as a little quality time take care of Sasuke we'll be back soon. We Love you.' Love, mom and dad. **_

I liked how my mother called Madara our dad now. He basically was. The door banged louder and I had forgotten someone was there. I sighed scratched my bare stomach and opened the door. Fuck.

"ITA!" Deidara launched at me. "What took you so long baby?" he smiled at me.

"Uh…Reading a note my parents left…" I said in a soft voice. Deidara was smiling until he took a look at my body….my chest…neck and my arms. His smile faded and then I looked done. Fuck. I'd forgotten about the marks Sasuke made. "Dei….look,"

-SMACK- A hand planted across my face. Turning my cheek red, "WHO WAS IS IT? HM? TELL ME!" Tears streaming down his face. I wont lie, Deidara is a sweet attractive boy..but my heart belongs to Deidara. I sighed instead of telling him I smiled sadly.

"It just happened Dei look I think…we should break up," More tears and Deidara slipped to his knees. I touched the back of my neck nervously.

"Who Itachi…just tell me who," his face was in his hands and I watched the tears falls threw his fingers. I shook my head.

"I can't say," He looked up at me with those dull grey eyes. I sighed and I kneeled next to him.

"It could put everybody I love and myself in danger," was all I said to Dei. He was understanding if he even figured it out, he'd know what his place was. Almost on cue Sasuke walked out of the room wearing one of my shirts which was slightly large on him and long enough to cover his bum and junk. He was still a teen so his muscles and shape hadn't come in. He was still rather short too. He was 5'7 and I'm 6'9, so a foot and a half…or so. Deidara's eyes traveled at Sasuke, noticing the marks on his neck. He looked up at me with shocked eyes. "Ita…you didn't…" I sighed.

"Take a walk with me," I said going out the door. "BE RIGHT BACK SASUKE," I yelled to him which I smirked watching him jump to the sudden loudness. I shut the door behind me and Deidara's eye twitched.

"You're half naked get dressed at least," he sighed but I chuckled shaking my head. It was a warm night.

"It's fine just walk with me please," I said as we made our way to the nearby park. I sat him on a bench and sat next to him. We both just gazed at the stars. "I love him," I said.

"Well it's natural to love your brother Itachi but…what the hell?" he looked at me concerned. "I'm not gonna say anything I promise you that I respect you too much as a person to ruin your life…but what if this information falls into the wrong hands? What if your parents find out? You know what happened to your cousin…" Deidara trailed off. Ah yes…my cousin, Madara's son had sexual relations with his sister. It was experimenting they claimed. We live in china and in a certain area so the penalty for such a crime is usually, death. It all depends on the parents though. It could be jail time or death. Madara's wife at the time was a cold woman, and Madara, though they weren't his kids was still very soft hearted. She had her daughter jailed for the rest of her life and her son killed. Madara had dealt with it by pretending it never happened. Madara has his cold moments…but would he really kill me and Sasuke? Would my mother…?

"Deidara..I have no idea what I'm doing…it was just he came on me in the shower and I couldn't…I just COULDN'T restrain myself any longer, and he knew I was growing weak so he persisted," He sighed and looked at Dei. "I never meant to hurt you I promise…but I'm going to have to tell you the truth on something," Itachi looked down. Deidara sighed and hugged his best friend.

"Just tell me," he sighed knowing what the words would be.

"I only dated you…to distract myself from Sasuke," he bit his lip hoping the other wouldn't beat the crap out of him and then tell on him. Deidara sighed and pat my arm.

"I know," was all he said. Deidara…such an understanding and sweet boy, I turned my head to look at him.

"You're going to make a great boyfriend for someone I promise you..and they'll treat you right," Deidara just gave me a sweet smile. He'd grown out of his speech impediment when he used to only say 'un' at the end of everything. It was rather annoying. He had learned to stop himself though. I leaned forward and gave Deidara one last kiss. "You'll always be my best friend Dei,"

"And you'll always be mine now let's get back to your house," he chuckled standing up. When I followed I realized something.

"Why the hell are you home so early from camping?" I slightly glared at him. Deidara shrugged.

"It's not important," he said as he kept looking ahead. Something tells me it was by the look in his eyes and the way water gathered in his lower lids. At first I wanted to drag it out of him but I figured it was best if I never knew.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. It was never my intent for Deidara to fall apart, it was never my goal to make him cry. Nor was it to make him happy. I am Itachi Uchiha and I will not lie about it…but it was my all intent…to use the poor guy. My own best friend, just a piece to my game. I took his hand in mine and I looked over at him as we walked. "I'm sorry," was all I said. If you listened closely though, you could hear the sorrow and the lump that grew in my throat. I loved Deidara, in ways that can't be explained. My love for Sasuke though, burned past a thousand suns. Deidara smiled without looking my way.

"I know," those words will burn into my brain, with that same…sad tone. As he let go of my hand. I guess it was just too much for him to handle. Once we reached my front door Deidara smiled at me and placed his hand on my cheek. "You be careful Ita-san The world is a cruel and unwelcoming place," He spoke those words, kissed my cheek and left. I just watched as he disappeared from my site. I never deserved Deidara. I walked inside and closed the door. Sasuke was on the couch with a bowl of coco pebbles watching family guy. I smiled gently and sat next to him. He looked over and he leaned on my arm.

"Deidara knows," I said as I looked at the screen. It was nothing but a bunch of flashing colors because my thoughts were crowded with far worse things. If I ever get caught, Sasuke looked over and he looked kind of scared. Obviously he realized the consequences if we get caught.

"W-what'd he say? " he said his handles trembling slightly. I shrugged and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Deidara isn't a monster he won't tell anyone," Sasuke smiled and as he sipped the last of his milk he climbed into my lap dragging the couch blanket on us and he cuddled to my chest.

"I don't want this to end Nii-san," he whispered softly. For a punk teenager that likes to seduce people he sure was cute and innocent. I pet the boy's ravenous locks that had flattened a bit from sleep and sex.

"Neither do I…so we have to be careful very careful," I told him. "Mom and Dad are out for a week on a trip so we can pretty much do as we wish this week," I looked down at him and he smiled.

"Really?" he purred slightly.

"Yup pretty much," I chuckled as I could feel his hand slip to touch my chest. "But for now we're going to bed you hormonal teen," I said picking him up bridal style leaving the bowl on the ground. He pouted.

"Once more before bed?" he asked with a puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes.

"I already let you seduce me earlier it wont happen again we both need sleep especially since you have school tomorrow," I kissed his cheek as I set him on my bed. "You can sleep in my bed but like I've said before, don't go and molest me," Sasuke rolled his eyes as I laughed gently slipping bed next to him. I curled my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. Yea I could get used to this. I really could.

**A/N: Nawww C: See DeiDei isn't so bad right guys? This was a shorter chapter then I would've liked but I really just wanted this to be more of a break up thing. So that you guys don't keep pestering me about Deidara D; Now we have Naruto to deal with…Stayed tuned for the next chapter~ PLEASE REVIEW.**

**[[NO FLAMES]]**


End file.
